


Unending Curse

by noyawhy



Series: Sins of the Cursed [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Manga Spoilers if you squint, a liiiiitle ooc, eldians are vampires now, main characters are insane, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyawhy/pseuds/noyawhy
Summary: Reincarnation; a second chance at life, if you weren't given more in the past already. But is it really a new chance, or does all the karmic energy just carry forth?Eren Jaegar hates his life and the injustice he goes through, but he oddly feels used to being hated.Part 1: Set up
Series: Sins of the Cursed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198574





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclamer!!! First chapter is a lot of setting up action is in second chapter onwards c:
> 
> also wow i see my ao3 account has reached a low where everything i write is either a evil au, a vampire au, or an insane au huh

"We're a tourist attraction," Eren said through gritted teeth. Armin looked into his beautiful teal eyes, before turning to whatever Eren was looking at.

An electro-charged, chain-link fence.

...no.

_An electro-charged, chain-link fence with people staring at the other side._

-

"Eren, Armin, where did the two of you head off to?" Mikasa's voice was stern and commanding, despite not being all that loud. She stood at the entrance of her and Eren's house, and the two walked in. They turned to each other before Armin eventually crossed his arms.

"We ventured toward the edge." Armin's voice was barely above a whisper. Mikasa's eyes widen at such a ridiculous statement. "You wha-" She would've began nagging at them if it weren't for the expression Eren was making. His brows furrowed, eyes glossy. "Why..." he began. "..why is there an electric fence trapping us in?" His lips quivered. "Why were those people just _looking_ at us, instead of helping us?" Tears threatened to roll down his bright red cheeks. "Why, when we're clearly the same! What makes us so fun to look at when we don't look any different from them?! I checked! I examined their features and studied their faces and nothing was different! So why-" Three hard knocks to their already open front door silenced Eren. Mikasa immediately greeted the man, though she was unfamiliar with this delivery man. The uniform was the same, albeit with slight differences. Maybe it was someone new.

"I have two things to inform you of," although the man was short, one would not assume he was young based on his voice and facial features. "Firstly, your weekly blood rations have arrived." He pulled out a 2 litre carton filled to the brim with crimson red liquid and passed it to Mikasa, who graciously accepted it. "Secondly," he continued. "I would like to take Eren Jaegar and Armin Arlert to the authorities to talk." Mikasa's eyes widened once more, but before she could respond, Eren's mother appeared from the kitchen. She gave her wet hands a quick wipe on the apron, and glanced up to smile at the unfamiliar man. "I wish you had a third and fourth thing to inform us of," she voiced. "Your name and why I should hand them to you." She finished, voice calm, but an underlying threat could be sensed. The unfamiliar man sighed and ruffled his hair before reaching for some kind of identification for his pocket. "My apologies. I'm Levi, and I'm with the authorities. We're here to take these two boys back and question them about the Edge."

At that, Carla gasped. "Oh dear. They're not going to get jailed or anything, right?"

"Oh no ma'am, of course not." Levi explained. "At worst they'd be made to join the authorities and at best a confidentiality order would be placed upon them."

She heavy-heartedly gestured for the two children to go with the man. "Just don't cause any more trouble for yourselves, or you won't like it when you see me." She warned. As they began to walk off, Mikasa voiced her thoughts.

"Wait!" Levi glared at her to hurry the hell up with what she has to say.

"Let me come too."

-

"Mikasa, let's not be so reckless next time..." worry laced Armin's voice. "Yeah Mikasa! Who knew what would've happened if mom was any more angry?" Eren chimed in, referring to the short argument she and Carla had wound up in in interest for her own safety. Mikasa glanced away for a quick second, before turning back to Eren, gaze softening. Eren looked away. "tch."

Levi, uninterested with meddling in a bunch of snotty brats' businesses, simply kept his words to himself, not that he had any. As they walked toward the station, many people whom they recognised were in shock to see that they were in the company of someone in the authorities. And for those who knew Levi, they were all the more confused. What are these kids being taken for? They all wondered. It didn't help that many people recognised them either. This city is pretty small in numbers, located on the far east of the country, with a population of 100,000 or so, with a rather large square area of 550km².

"We're here," he rolled his tired eyes and took the kids in. He wished he could pass it on to someone else after, but that'd probably end up being Hanji or Erwin this afternoon, considering everyone else's schedule, and he doubt Hanji would not end up gushing over how cute these kids are or how Erwin would ask and only care about if they were willing to dedicate their hearts. To what? They'd wonder to their stupid kid-brained selves. Not that Erwin was actually that blunt or dense. Levi simply didn't think interrogating kids was his forte. Not that he could say the opposite for himself, but he might be better.

"Mikasa, I think it's better you stay outside. Some of the things we may speak of is meant to be confidential." Levi said, hoping the girl won't put up a fight and just agree with him. To his suprise, she did. Though reluctant, and with a slightly annoyed look, she seemed to understand and gave a small nod. _Thank god._ Levi ushered the 2 into the interrogation room and closed the door behind him, not locking it in hopes he at least gained some of Mikasa's trust, if that would amount to anything.

"Alright," Levi began, heading towards the seat opposite the 2 of them with a table wedged in between. "So this is supposed to be for Hanji's research, but unfortunately you guys are very cute," and, not to feed their ego, but they really were especially cute, especially these 2 boys with their beautiful pools of eyes. "And she would make the interrogation much longer, and waste her time that _I_ need." He looked at their reactions to get an idea of their personalities. Little blondie blushed and looked down, his bangs covering his face from any visible expression. The brunette on the other hand, seemed unscathed. "Anyway, first question." he cleared his throat.

"Having never seen the edge, what are your thoughts on it when you first saw it?"

Armin and Eren turned to look at each other, and Armin went first. "I find it curious. The fact that there's practically an electric barrier around us means either side are ready for a fight? Or that we need protection from them-" Armin cut himself off, deep in thought, letting a quiet hum out. "I felt like a fucking animal, being watched. Like they didn't understand us. Or didn't bother to." Levi took the answers in with great thought, and spoke shortly after. "So Armin thinks we're protecting ourselves, but Eren thinks they're distancing themselves? Quite the opposing answers huh," _What the actual **hell** is Hanji gonna do with these answers? _The two nod.

"You two brats are both right," Levi started, confusing them, "and you're both also wrong." Confusion doubled.

"While we look the same on the outside, exterior practically no different from them, we actually hunt them." Levi explained. Eerily, both their eyes slowly lulled into a deep red, hinting at either some intense bloodlust or heightened emotion. "So, yeah, to protect their shitty shitbrain selves they gathered us all into one city and activated their stupid damn chain-link fence. And soon it became from them protecting themselves to them going in to take us occassionally for experiments or for personal gain and it flipped into us protecting ourselves from them." He paused before carrying on. "Not because we wanted to keep all this information from everyone, but no one's allowed near the Edge because it's just that much easier to take and use you from there. Tch," he turned away as his eyes were now red from agitation and anger, if not also from bloodlust.

Armin and Levi turned to Eren after their silence was broken from a huff from him.

"Pft," Eren laughed.... or blew air out. Maybe that was a better phrase. "So it's just this again, huh?" His red eyes were shortly accompanied by slit irises. "Here I thought I'd died and finally experience peace but here we are all stuck in almost the absolute same situation again." He growled. Levi's eyes were wide while Armin held and shook Eren's shoulder, calling out to him. "I've wreacked havoc on humanity before," he threateningly voiced. " _And I'm not afraid to do it again."_

"Then join the Hunters' Regiment." Levi deadpanned, regaining his composure. That was an odd and stupid fucking episode from the snotty brat that he would probably never understand, but damn if it didn't hype him up to do his job better. He turned to face Armin. "The same offer goes for you." He turned to the door and gave a small nod to its window, resulting in the door creaking open. "And I'm assuming she's sticking around, whether I like it or not."

He continued with the interrogation, deciding at that point that Mikasa was going to find out from the two of them eventually, confidentiality order or not, and just saved himself the trouble and let her in the room too.

-

"The Hunters' Regiment, huh? What do they even do here.." Eren examined the uniform that had been given out for missions. It's rather simple. A long-sleeved blouse accompanied with something that looks like suit trousers... or are they actually suit trousers? Aside from that, they were also given some kind of beige leather jackets, but they're only meant to be used when things got a little too messy and you'd need to cover up to not scare the fuck out of people. Lastly, they were given pouches to store the items they needed to use on their enemies. "To kill humans is my best guess." Armin said nonchalantly. For someone usually so quiet and scared, it came off as... scary, to say the least. Mikasa wasn't with them because their first mission didn't need any more newer recruits, and Captain Levi, they've learnt to call him, decided she was going to be just fine being thrown into the harsh elements without some warming up first anyway. Something to do with the same last name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> action which i hope makes up for the first chapter 😭

"So Mikasa's not coming with us for this mission?" Eren voiced, looking around for the girl who'd always be at least in his eyesight at all times. "No, she's not. We're bringing a good number already, and she's doing a much harder mission." Levi responded, getting in the white van. Armin, Eren, and two others follow suit. 

"You flies'll be under me for now until you get assigned to your permanent factions since I was the one who let you in anyways, so don't go around pissing your pants," he snarkly remarked, something apparently very normal. His actual faction giving no reaction to the way he talked, or simply chuckling at it. Levi started the van and drove off into the night, along with 2 other vehicles.

Armin looked around rather confused, they were being sent out without any previous briefing on what would be going on or what they were supposed to do. Petra, one of the members in Levi's faction, the other one having already fallen asleep in the van, caught on to his fidgeting and looking around, and instantly jumped in to help out. "Ahhh my bad, my bad. Alright, so basically all we're doing is collecting blood from humans with this blood bag," she pulled out a rectangular bag with a tube and needle attached to it. "And just filling up all the bags. Leaving any bags unfilled isn't an option because that's what we're feeding our people with." She smiled. Nobody was bothered with the concept of eating those people. She carried on by explaining the drugs that sedate, and the other things in their pouches. Armin noticed that he and Eren were given 5 less bags than their seniors, leaving them with 5 bags to deal with. _Probably because we've literally never done this._

"You two brats follow me. The other two get back here in 4 hours, no later than 10pm or I'll literally leave you here." The two saluted and went off their way and Levi gestured for the other two of them to follow him. Eren noticed the chain-link fence metres away from them and turned to Levi. "So we're not outside the gate yet?" He questioned, confused. If he remembered correctly, they were hunting humans, and those fucks protected themselves by being _outside_ the fence.

Levi grunted. "Ugh... remember how I said it wasn't safe near the Edge? We're cleaning up the people that breached from the outside, before actually going out." He glanced back at the two of them, making sure they were keeping up before he continued. "Now, the only reason these fucks are here are either because their insane like Hanji, and want us for their own benefit like experimentation or something.." he pulled out a sedation drug needle. "...or because they want to die and be at least useful to _something_ , even if those things were literal monsters, those fucking scum of the Earth." He spat, needle ready to be used. He got the two of them to prepare their needles too, and to thoroughly examine the area where ever they went. They trailed behind Levi's steps and they soon found prey. Levi held up a finger to his lips and the two nodded.

He snuck up to the person from behind and gagged him with his own hands, the madlad, curling his fingers behind the man's teeth to pull his head behind before stabbing him with the needle. The person was unmoving, and Levi used the empty blood bags on him, puncturing his forearm. "How much are we taking?" Eren asked, considering the workload they'd have on them. "For those that don't wanna die, just a bag's enough, before we throw them out on some random street. And for those that wanna die, the whole thing, easy." _So we are actually going to bring them with us into the van and dump them somewhere,_ Eren thought. In the same hour, they'd found 2 more people, both not suicidal maniacs. Levi gave them each a chance to take blood from, so he could assess how they were doing. The two did perfectly fine, and they carried on.

As they treaded with light steps and caution, there was an ungrowing ease felt in Levi's gut as he prepared for the worst. There was no one new in sight for the next hour, and if this went on, not only would they not hit the blood quota, but he'd be also badly reprimanded by Erwin, considering this would be the first time he'd ever make such a mistake. By the time he turned to check on the two brats, they'd gone missing. _Fuck._ He cursed inwardly as he inhaled for their scent, before hearing some intense screaming. Finally turning the corner, he found Eren and Armin with a man between them, all smothered in blood, the colour of their eyes included.

-

I wordlessly began chasing Armin when he whooshed out of my sight with an unfamiliar hand covering his mouth, fear striking me, zipping my own mouth shut. I ran and followed the ends of his toes. At the rate I was running, I'd be caught too. The kidnapper had finally made a turn behind an abandoned apartment, amongst the many other abandoned apartments here, and at that I slammed his body against the wall, causing Armin to be released. He slumped to the floor, and I pulled my knife out to slice off both his arms. The shrieks he let out were beyond pleasant, and heated my face up in a way I never knew possible, rendering me still as I drowned in the bliss of his tortured voice. Realising this is very odd of me, like I'm letting my body control me instead of the other way round. It seemed that the same may have happened to Armin. Armin crawled up to him to straddle him, and he, despite still shrieking and screaming, looked down on Armin. Armin's face slowly tilt up to look at him, bangs covering any facial expression he was making. That was, until he raised his head high enough that his two crimson orbs glowed through his bangs and a fanged smile was offered. " _Don't scream_." He ordered. "We don't want other humans noticing us," he whispered against the man's ear, fear causing him to try and run off even with a fully grown teen seated on him.

-

At that, Eren widened his eyes. _"Don't move."_ He approached the man who could only softly sob, as something was compelling him to not make anymore noise above a whisper. "That's a good boy," Armin chuckled, hand caressing the man's face. Eren was fixed on lopping both his lower legs off, even if all he had on him was a knife. So he forced his way through.

He cut, and sliced, and rammed and slammed, and cut.

The man couldn't even peacefully express his misery as he was left to silently scream or just softly cry. The blood splattered across not only Eren's but Armin's face and clothes as he finally managed to pull the first leg off, the strands of muscle and blood visible between the two parts of the leg. The man could only express pain and agony in his eyes as the two young monsters stared at his divided leg in awe... and drool.

After theh deemed him as a threat no more, they returned to their normal selves. Eren pulled out an empty blood bag and placed the needle in the man's forearm. Armin gave a tired laugh. "You're not getting blood out of that man after cutting him up like that." Eren gave him a side glance before going over the inserted needle with tape. "I have to salvage as much blood as I can, otherwise we won't have enough blood for the people." Armin considered and then agreed in silence and looked over Eren, thinking he saw someone moving in the shadows. He was about to jump onto his feet, before said person walked into view, previously resting against the wall with his arms crossed. "I thought I'd help you little shits out, but it looks like you acted on instinct instead, save me some energy." He scoffed. "Nice commanding." The two boys blushed at that. _H-h-he saw!_ Armin wanted to hide his face out of existence, if that was possible. 

"Now help me get this cretin back to the van to dump somewhere." Levi approached the man, pulling his rubber gloves, as the two boys backed up. As he reached down to grab his hair, the man's eyes widened, as if broken away from the commands and pushed himself up to bite into Levi's thigh, as a last resort to at least fight for himself. Not that that would've done anything for him. _"You fuck!-"_ Levi hissed in anger, fangs bared and he grabbed the man by the neck, choking him. Well, more like crushing his neck to death. The man's eyes rolled back slowly, tears practically a waterfall, only the whites in his eyes visible. In fact, the grip was so strong he almost ripped the head off with just one hand alone.

"W-woah," was all Eren managed. Armin's eyes were wide with awe. "Anyways," Levi began, regaining his composure. "I'm amazed the two of you didn't straight up bite him, with how feral you two seemed." He squat down to examine the man and the half filled blood bag, detaching it, deciding the man had lost so much blood that they wouldn't be getting any more than that. "B-b-bite?! Bite where? Bite how?!" Armin stuttered. Seriously though, bite where? His arm? His neck felt too close... 

"Nah, I'm just saying, considering the state you both were in, you would've instinctively bit him, probably." Levi dipped his gloved fingers in the blood absentmindedly.

He stood up and went between Armin and Eren. "I bet you little kids haven't ever drunk blood from the source before." Before either of them could reply he shot his dripping fingers into their mouths. They were about to reel back but the moment the red liquid touched their tongues they latched on the fingers, both of them locking Levi's wrists in their hands as if it were baby bottles. Their irises black and dilated to the point that barely any whites were visible. "Though this isn't even actually from the source, this is probably the freshest you've ever had your whole lives." He said as he glanced over to Eren, who had tried to break the skin in his daze. "Now, now, don't go biting me," he whispered, voice oddly warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway ill be exploring this story more in seperate stories :D ill make it a series tho so its easy to navigate. Reason i aint putting all of them tgt here? honestly bc i feel like these two chapters are some very boring set up. Theyll hopefully get better but at least if they do others wont have to tire through these first 2 chapters u feel


End file.
